Inside the Prison of My Mind
by FelixisBestBoi
Summary: It's difficult trying to live life after having been in a destructive relationship and being a prisoner for three years. But even hard is it to escape that mentality. Can you even love after that? Can you even move pass it? Taking a look back on how everything happened to move forward is even a struggle. But it is necessary. You sometimes have to face your demons to live your life.
1. Prologue: I Remember

I knew I was laying there helplessly on the ground, the chains weighing me down, all I could really think of though was how cold the ground was. Anything was better than thinking of the never ending pain. I didn't know how much time had passed since I had been here, since I had been trapped in hell. All I could really focus on was the new bruises and cuts, just new pieces to what he deemed to be his work of art. That's all I was to him, something to toy with, someone to torment.

Thin strips of light cast their shadows across my bruised body from the window high above me. How I longed for the strength to fight back, to try and escape. Sometimes I did fight back, which was only met with heartless actions in response. I had managed to give him a few scars from me fighting back. The most noticeable scar he had was on his cheek, it was three nail marks from the first time he forced me to have sex with him. The response I received only sent chills down my spine. He threatened to hurt my innocent sister, I couldn't let that happen so I was complacent most of the time. However, I wanted to run free, be free again instead of being used as some kind of token for revenge. He enjoyed torturing me, as though that somehow made the vendetta against my brother better.

It made me think… why had I so naively believed him? How I had been so naive to decide to believe that he loved me and I him? It wasn't love. It was a need to be wanted. That stupid need I had, that longing… his words filled that void and lured me in. I remember it all so clearly, it felt like a day ago, but the sunrise and sunset begged to differ. Weeks, months, or possibly years. I wasn't sure anymore. I had no contact with the outside world. But I couldn't help but think… how had I become his prisoner?


	2. Chapter 1: Where it Began

It was a normal day for the most part, an early fall day and the weather was starting to change. Jacquelyn had gotten out of school not too long ago, it was her Freshman year and it was rocky to say the least. She thought that all the bullying would stop now that she was in high school but that wasn't the case. It didn't stop anything. She was still enduring the torment of her bullies. She was still beaten down and pushed around for protecting her sister. However, she stayed strong. She had to.

This day had consisted of what she deemed the usual. She had gone to meet her brother, Xavier, at their usual place. She had gotten there early since he was walking their baby brother home and making sure her twin sister and him were set until their parents got home. She had been listening to her music, leaning against the wall of the building she was waiting in front of. Jacquelyn was unaware of Luciano Vargas. A man who was watching her from the shadows. He was watching her like he usually did, but she never noticed him. She kept to herself and only ever interacted with her brother and his gang. He was fascinated by her and the fact that she didn't seem to care very much.

He was the leader of a powerful mob. He was the one who controlled everything. And _he_ was an enemy of her brother. Xavier hated him and Luciano hated Xavier. While Luciano watched her, he began to form a dark idea. He couldn't help it, watching the innocent being so oblivious to that around her, she would be so easy for him to manipulate and twist. She would be the perfect way to get back at Xavier for every little thing and conflict they had ever had. It was a low move but he was twisted and enjoyed watching women break. He knew that while she seemed innocent, she was tougher than she looked. She simply followed her older brother faithfully. He would need to change that, make her question her brother and trust him instead.

Luciano put on a smile and walked over to her, knowing that she would be waiting for a while longer before Xavier got there. He took advantage of the opportunity knowing she wouldn't suspect a thing. He tapped on her shoulder and waited until she took out her headphones before he spoke.

"Ciao, Bella." He smiled sweetly, "I couldn't help but notice you standing alone and I decided to come make sure you were safe. I am sorry but there have been some... questionable groups of men eyeing you and I would hate to see such a beautiful lady harmed."

She seemed taken back by what he said, "Are you one of those questionable men?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Of course not, I would never hurt a lady." He reassured her, of course that was a lie. He loved killing and women were no exception to who he killed for fun. No whore was ever left alive after he had his way with her.

"Oh? Then are you here just trying to ward them off?" She further questioned. He knew she was smarter than she looked.

He chuckled a bit, "You could say that. I've seen you around many times and I wanted to know if you'd like to get some coffee with me."

"I'm not sure… My brother doesn't want me to go wandering off…" She said hesitantly, twirling a stray curl.

"Oh don't worry. Perhaps you could just... message him and tell him you're going to do your homework and have some coffee at the nearby cafe. That won't hurt anyone." Luciano said smoothly, watching carefully as she contemplated doing as he suggested. "I insist bella. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I left a beautiful lady on her own and she ended up harmed by those far less accommodating than myself." He urged her.

"Well… Okay." She relented, just texting her brother that she was going to a Starbucks to do her homework and that she had a project due. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't a Starbucks that Luciano was taking her to. It was a small Italian cafe that he owned, one he knew Xavier would never bother going to.

He led her to a private table and let her set up her papers. "Tell me about yourself, bella. I know you are related to Xavier Kirkland, sì?" He asked, smiling at her and ordering coffee for them.

"Tea for me, I don't drink coffee." She said simply, "And Xavier is my brother, half actually. We're close though, sometimes. It's nice to spend time with him when he's in a good mood." She told him.

"And you?" He pressed, wanting to know more from her rather than what he's heard.

"Me? There isn't anything very interesting about me, I'm not as likeable as my sister and not as foreboding as my brother. I'm just… there. I sing and dance and that's about it." She gave a shrug, adding sugar to her tea and stirring before taking a sip. "I'm the middle child of the family so I wouldn't expect to be much."

"I've heard you're intelligent." Luciano pressed.

"Because I skipped two grades and take advanced classes? I suppose so, depends on your definition."

"Well, I think you are fascinating. You seem more interesting than you think, bella. And you are beautiful as well." He said smoothly, making her blush a bit. _How cute and innocent, _he thought darkly.

It was easy for his words to have such an effect on her. She was an attractive girl with low self-esteem because of how badly she was bullied throughout her life. How would he know about that though? He only saw her insecurity and that made her the perfect target to him. She was tough too, no doubt, since she was Xavier's sister and he had heard rumours about her. Luciano knew that he could manipulate her, make her feel needed by him and that only he could be there for her.

"I would hardly consider myself beautiful. Merci, though." She replied with a shy smile.

"Of course, darling~." He smiled, "I would love to get to know you more." He purred. This was just part of his plan, this is what he did with unsuspecting and unassuming women. The innocent and naive, they were perfect to him.

"Of course, that is if you would let me have the honour of getting to know more about you" he added with a smile as he leaned back against the booth they were seated in. Stirring his coffee as he watched her with praying eyes, that of an eagle to a mouse.

Jacquelyn was different from the other women he had ensnared in his web of lies. She was smarter than she looked, she was cautious but still too trusting. She learned some from Xavier and that was the only foothold that she had. She was the younger sister of his enemy and he could use that to his advantage. She was the perfect piece and weapon to bring down Xavier. Using her youth and naive behaviour would be to his advantage. Executing the plan could hardly be called impossible or hard. There were never any flaws in his stories or traps. He knew what the woman liked. What they wanted-no, _needed_ to be told to make them strip their clothes and please the Italian man. It really wasn't all that difficult. However, this plan is by far, the best one he has ever come up with to seduce and trap a woman.

Luciano watched the blonde beauty mess with some school papers while drinking her tea. He smiled coyly and pushed his hands under his chin as he watched her. "Bella, mind if I call you Jackie?" He asked. In order for this plan to work he needed to be patient and get her to seriously trust him and turn against her family. "Or perhaps you prefer to be called la mia principessa" he said with a small smirk as he grabbed his cup bring it to his lips, shielding his ruby coloured eyes from her as he drank the hot coffee while awaiting her answer to his question.

Jacquelyn started to answer, "I don't mind being called Jackie, everyone calls me that. No one has ever called me une princesse." She told him, blushing as she fumbled with her pencil. It caught her off-guard, made her feel warm inside. No one had said anything quite like that, let alone anything near that. Yet, he was complimenting her… it put her on edge and made her suspicious as much as she loved hearing those sweet words and longed to hear more.

"You look uncomfortable, I seemed to have overstepped my boundaries." He said as he placed the cup down. "I think Jackie will do just fine for now."

"Non, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people being nice to me. People rather tear me down than build me up." She said softly, lifting her tea cup and taking a sip. "Forgive me for seeming on edge or uneasy. It just…" She trailed off, unsure how to explain her actions or why she was so hesitant. "I don't know how much I can tell you."

"You do not owe me an explanation." He said leaning forward. "I am sorry for making you uncomfortable and putting you in an awkward position bella." He said with a small smile. "I am glad that you even agreed to just talk to me. I was sure you'd kick my ass for just saying hi." He said with a fake chuckle. _Interesting. She doesn't know how to accept compliments. This will be fun. _

"Jackie, are you hungry?" He asked grabbing the menu. "I have not eaten lunch and there is no way you can finish that project and boring papers on an empty stomach." He said. "I'm paying so please order whatever you like." He said relaxing against his seat.

"Oh? Are you sure? I hate to be a burden on you." She said, looking up at him as she took out her glasses. She looked over the menu, hoping that the cafe would at least have something that didn't have meat in it. She wasn't one to turn away kindness as she never stopped herself from being kind. "Merci, I will pay you back for my meal. I don't mind." She told him as she found something she liked.

She ordered herself a simple margherita pizza before returning to looking back over her papers. She put her hair up into a ponytail, a stray curl refusing to stay in place. Jacquelyn had a habit of going quiet when she was focused, school was the only thing she enjoyed. She liked learning and asking questions. Her brows furrowed as she muttered to herself in French out of habit. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sat back.

"I'm sorry for going quiet, this just annoys me. Geometry is a pain in the ass and makes little to no sense and I can't fail the class. I can't let my Papa and Mama down." She sighed, giving him an apologetic look before putting her things away. "Would you mind telling me about yourself, Luciano? I only really know what my brother has told me."

Luciano was about to speak and tell her that she didn't need to apologize so many times but Xavier caught his interest. "Me?" He said with a smirk. "Alright then Bella." He said as he leaned forward pushing his hands under his chin as his elbows rested upon the table. "Do tell what Xavier has told you about me. I will let you know what is true and what is false." He said as his ruby coloured eyes bore into her indigo eyes. His smile staying plastered on his tan coloured face. "What has my biggest fan conjured up about me?" He asked.

"Xavier said about you? You're a bad man who should never be trusted. You've done bad things, though that should be taken with a grain of salt honestly in this kind of life." She said bluntly, her eyes showing her amusement. She liked to come to her own conclusions but she had no quarrels being straightforward and blunt in how she spoke. That was how she was, she didn't filter when she had something important on her mind.

"Is that so?" He said as he watched her speak with such a stern and matter-of-fact tone of voice. "I do not think I am a bad person. I didn't realise defending yourself against a group of six or more made me a bad guy." He said. "Xavier, how should I put this," he started. "I try not to involve myself with your brother but because of his run-ins with Flavio, he has made me his personal target." He said. He gave a tired sigh. "You wanted to know about me right?" He started, "Alright then. You should know that my crimes from a child haunts me and whenever someone, like your brother, brings up my past and compares me to my cold hearted ruthless pig of a father. It makes me comfortable and sets of a reaction in me. The need to prove them wrong that I am nothing like him." He said as he messed with his cold coffee now. "I told you earlier," he said glancing up at her, "People will shame you and find any way they can to slander my name and make you think ill of me, but I do assure you, I do not take part in crimes and act like the monster Xavier makes me out to be." He said.

"Love, I never said I thought you were a bad guy. I simply stated what Xavier has told me. He's told me to stay away. I prefer to come to my own conclusions. My brother says things to try to protect me but it often doesn't work that way. When one says don't do something or talk to someone, it pushes me to ask why. When that is not answered, I seek the answer for myself. Why should I not race? Because no one takes a fifteen-year-old girl seriously and don't want to pay up, leading her to take things into her own hands and killing a man. Do I regret the actions? Well, yes, of course. But it felt like a necessary action, at least that's what I was told." She said simply, tone rather flat and uncaring. Rather she tried to seem as though she didn't care, she spoke smoothly as though trying to convince herself of it. "I don't believe people are bad on their own. Do people do bad things for good reasons? I like to believe so. Sometimes the wrong thing seen in the eyes of society is the right thing to do."

_She killed a man? Hmph, I made the right choice in choosing her. _Luciano gave a sad smile to Jackie as he grabbed her hand. "Come now bella, you do not need to tell me everything until you are ready." He said with a small smile. When the food came he smiled and started to eat his food. "Eat up darling, it's alright." He said softly. He closed his eyes as he pushed some of the food into his mouth. He swallowed the pasta and gave a pleased hum. "Would you still like to know more about myself? I have hobbies that you might find entertaining." He said smiling at her.

"Context is always important. It's behind me now, I'll get over it eventually." Jackie replied simply, beginning to eat her pizza. "Naturally I would like to know more about you. I'm an open book most of the time." She told him plainly.

She didn't feel the need to hide who she was, even if others hated her for it. She rather be honest about herself and not something she didn't feel she actually was. Her ability to stand tall and accept whatever people threw at her made her stand out. She got into fights and often would prove that she was just as tough. A split lip and black eye? She had gotten used to it. However, she only wished she could be like that. Her secret, her kryptonite was herself. Her health had always been shaky, her and her sister. She struggled more as she grew up while Madeline out grew the issues they both had. Jacquelyn struggled with being anaemic and asthmatic, though she tried to keep those a secret. She didn't need people knowing how much it hurt to run long distances or that when she started to get anxious she couldn't breathe. She didn't plan to tell Luciano either, only her family was truly allowed to know.

"So… what do you like to do?" Jackie asked, eating her pizza happily.

Luciano watched her features. Watched the way she grabbed the pizza and put it in her mouth. The way her blonde curls fell to the sides of her face and bounced a bit as she glanced up and spoke to him. "I am ...what you can say an _artist_." The Italian man said with a smile. He tilted his head to the side just a bit and fixed the fork and knife that rested on the napkin that was provided. "I like to find beauty in the world" he started, "I think, however beauty is more than what meets the eyes. Beauty comes from what happens behind closed doors. What others cannot see if they are not there themselves." He said as he casted his ruby eyes back to her pale face. "I am a painter." He said leaning back against his seat. "I am also a wood carver. I like to carve out bodies and create masterpieces with my knife in blocks of wood. It is a really good practice I learned a while back." he said with a small smirk. _Her fair skin will look so beautiful against my knife. Oh all the beautiful faces she will be making as I dig the tip of my beautiful blade into that white, fresh and young skin of hers. _Luciano closed his eyes and took a fork full of his pasta.

She set her pizza down and looked at him, "An artist, eh?" She questioned, "Only for fun I would assume? Pardon my assumptions. Art is difficult to manage, I myself prefer the performing arts. That is, I play piano and violin and sing as well." She told him. "Elaborate on these supposed closed doors? Would you be meaning in private?" She asked.

Luciano couldn't help but let his smirk slip. He couldn't help it. She was just too amusing. "Well yes. Of course I mean in private." He said with a smile. "I capture the beauty in lifestyles. I have some works of my past partners asleep, in the bath, eating and even posing naked for me. To capture the true essence of what the body is made of. To take a moment from our lives and paint it for the world to see. Some of my pieces capture even the darkest parts of my home and others. To contrast the light in just a bland and small house and make you feel trapped and suffocated is what true art is if you feel that way off of a simple Italians painting of his home." He said eating some more pasta. He wiped at his mouth and starred right at her. "I have even captured moments of arguments, fights, parties and just my family from the back of my mind. How they would stand for the public and how they truly are behind closed doors where they are not being judged." He said moving some of his dark red hair out of his face. "Have you my dear, now have an understanding of what I mean by true beauty that is hidden from the world?" He asked with an amused hum.

She gave a small nod, though not feeling very comfortable. His words chilled her and made her freeze. While some seemed harmless, she didn't like the idea of someone watching while she slept or even being nude. She did her best to hide her discomfort before she noticed the time. "Merde, I should go. It's getting late and my family likes us to be home before 8pm on school nights." She said, gathering her things and shoving them into her backpack.

Part of her wanted to get away and a part of her was intrigued by him. For now, she wanted to just get home and say that she lost track of time. That would surely make sense and her family couldn't be mad for that. She had been working on her project, just while talking to this strange man. "I do have a question, rather a statement. You don't seem close to my age in the slightest." She said plainly, her blunt attitude showing yet again. They had never spoken of that and she had only just realized. "I almost wish you were; we could talk more tomorrow." She said almost apologetically.

"Where are my manners? Please let me walk you out of the cafe at least." He said getting up. "I guess there is no hiding it that I'm older than you. I will be turning nineteen very soon." He said with a chuckle. "Perhaps I should have informed you of that earlier." he said opening the door for her. "Please get home safely and have a nice night." He said. "Ciao bella~" he said with a small wave.

Jacquelyn waved goodbye and walked back home. It was about a half an hour walk back to her house in the little suburban area her family lived in. It was close to her school but where she spent her time with her brother was closer to his tiny apartment. When she went inside, she found her mother in a panic and Xavier trying to explain the situation. Her mother looked relieved when she came into the house and put her things down.

"Sorry, Mum. My phone died and I couldn't let you know I was on my way home." She apologized, her head felt fuzzy as she was trying to sort things out. It didn't bother her that he was older than her, three years almost four. That would be equivalent to a senior to her. That's how she viewed it. She gave her mother a hug, told her father she was tired and went to take a bath. It was a good way for her to relax and try to sort everything out.

Meanwhile, Luciano watched the girl walk away and leave his sight. He licked his lips and let a laugh ripple from behind his throat. He couldn't help it. She was... was just really amusing. She bought his lies and even though she felt uncomfortable she still said she would see him like all the other stupid whores before her. "Ah women... you really are all the same." he said to no one as he left the shop and walked to his car. He glanced up at the sky. _It's going to rain soon. _He thought to himself. He grabbed his phone and sent three pictures of Jackie he had Lutz take a while back to Flavio. _I have you now my little mouse. Soon… soon you will be seeing things my way. My my... what will you ever do Xavier. Oh how I do wonder._


	3. Chapter 2: And The Dangerous Game

It had been a month since Jacquelyn had started to spend time with Luciano. She was in denial but she was falling for the Italian man. She had begun to trust him the longer they talked and spent time together. She didn't know why she trusted him other than he made her feel special and made her question everything her brother had told her about him. She had eventually allowed him to call her his princess, even though it made her blush and feel incredibly shy. His words were smooth and maybe she was too naive about what he was doing.

Jacquelyn continued to go to his cafe, making Xavier start to get suspicious as he had been trying to figure out where she had been going. One day, he decided to watch from a distance, asking Madeline to get Peter that day instead. He kept his distance so she wasn't aware of him following her. He fumed when he saw her meet up with Luciano, it made him uneasy for his little sister to be hanging around that psychopath. Xavier knew that it was dangerous and he would have to try to step in and stop her from getting too deep in with Luciano. He didn't know how long they had been talking and spending time together, he didn't know how deep Luciano had his claws into her. He worried it would be too late, that Luciano turned her against him.

He followed them to the cafe, waiting for the right moment to try to rescue his little sister. Xavier didn't want her to get hurt by him. It worried him deeply that she had been spending time with him, it meant that he had somehow gotten her to trust him. She wasn't a trusting person for the most part unless she had some reason to. It made him wonder what lie Luciano told to get her to go with him. He couldn't see them as they sat where they normally did, in the privacy of a booth away from the window.

Xavier didn't feel like he had much of a choice other than entering the cafe. He went inside and looked around for them, hearing her laughing as she talked to Luciano. It made him bristle as he heard her seemingly enjoy talking to the murderer. He finally spotted them sitting together, she seemed head over heels for him and Xavier wasn't happy with that. It was his brotherly instinct to protect her from harm.

"Jacquelyn Rosemary Tremblay." Xavier said sternly, almost mimicking their mother completely, "Why the hell did you lie to me about going to Starbucks? This sure as hell isn't Starbucks. You know how serious this is?" He demanded, glaring at Luciano. "He is a danger, he is a criminal and a killer without any care of human life."

"You've killed too, and you told me to kill." Jackie replied softly, fiddling with her cup. "Luciano isn't a bad person. You shouldn't lie and slander him, you don't know him."

Xavier was in shock that she was actually defending Luciano. "The fuck did you do to my sister!?" He demanded, grabbing Luciano by the collar. "The fuck did you tell her? Jackie, go home. I don't want you near him."

"But-" Jackie argued.

"Now." Xavier said sternly, causing her to glare at him and gather her things. She didn't want to go, she was enjoying her time with Luciano and really didn't want to leave him.

Luciano couldn't say he was surprised. Not at all. He knew it was only a matter of time before Xavier came and spoiled his fun. He honestly expected it sooner. He looked towards Jackie as he was roughly grabbed by Xavier. Oh man was he going to pay for touching his uniform. "It's alright Bella. Don't worry about me." He said with a fake smile. "I will be fine." He said giving her a nod to leave the cafe.

Jackie was hesitant to leave but her brother's stern look told her to leave them. She gave Luciano a look as to say she would text him later. She took her bag and quickly left for the park. Xavier watched her leave before returning his attention to Luciano. He was royally pissed with whatever Luciano was planning to do with him sister.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on with you and her? She's nothing more than an innocent child and you have no right to be hooking your filthy claws into her." He growled, slamming him against the wall.

Luciano gave a deep chuckle and glanced up at him. "Filthy claws?" He questioned. "I am sure I don't know what you mean, Xavier. She's just… how do you say… amusing." the Italian gangster said with a coy smile.

Xavier was furious, having watched since the second week. That was when he got suspicious of her actions. He had been waiting for the right moment to strike and now was his chance. "She has nothing to do with the shit between you and me. You bring her into it, this shit is gonna get personal really quick and I ain't afraid to bash your brains in to protect her. You better not have filled her head with the idea that you love her." He growled lowly, not caring that he was technically in enemy territory. Luciano was bringing her into it and Xavier felt the right to protect his little sister.

"Is that so?" the Italian man said. He grabbed the knife off of the table and held it up, pressed against Xavier's throat. He pushed the tip of the blade into his neck but not enough to draw blood. "You are already too late." He said.

He knew how she was, shy and soft spoken around men she didn't know. It wasn't even fair for Luciano to go after her. She had never been in a relationship so she didn't know what to look for or how to go about it. That was his fear, that Luciano had told her he loved her and that they were a couple. That's what it looked like between them, as though they were a couple. He didn't know whether it made his blood boil or go cold. He didn't care.

"I don't want you near her, you sick fuck."

"Me? The sick fuck?" He shouted. He started to laugh. "I am not so sick as to force my baby sister at such a young age to kill a man for petty money over race cars." He said like a crazed man. "Now, let me tell you something." He said slamming Xavier against the table keeping the knife pressed against his Adams Apple. "I will do whatever the fuck I want to her. And so you want to know why?" He smirked. "Because she is a stupid little bitch that believes every word I tell her and there is nothing you can do about it." He said as a matter-of-factly.

"What she did was of her own volition. She said they owed her money, and not some change. At least $20,000 and I told her what I would do. I went with her and she willingly pulled the trigger." He growled, struggling against the Italian. "Don't you dare call her a bitch. She isn't stupid enough to believe the shit you say."

He didn't want to believe that Jackie would believe the Italian man. There couldn't be a way for her to believe him. She was smarter than that, or at least he believed she was. She had learned from Xavier to watch out and tread carefully. He had allowed her to do as she pleased so long as he could watch and protect her from harm, yet this seemed to slip through the cracks and that was one thing he was not happy about. This had fallen through his careful watch.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." He growled, shoving him away.

Luciano gave a happy hum as he twirled the knife in his hand with his fingers. "Then I guess it would hurt your pride even more to inform you that I was her first kiss." He said. He was getting real sick and tired of Xavier pushing him and getting his uniform dirty with his messy hands. He gave an annoyed tch and held the knife up pointing in Xavier's direction. "Touch me one more time and I will stab you." He threatened. Two people that worked there moved to Luciano and both were holding a gun in their hands.

He glared at him, moving away from him. "Stay away from her. First kiss or not. I'm not letting you be her 'boyfriend' and I'll do whatever I can to stop you from being such a disgusting thing. Seems you only want her as a pawn." He said, grabbing his jacket and glaring at him before storming off to prevent a full blown brawl from breaking out.

Luciano watched him with hard red eyes. He threw the knife down against the table and pulled his gloves off. "Next time he shows up, shoot him in the leg." He ordered before going to the back to drink some wine. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down in his chair and called Kuro.

"What do you need Luciano?" The Japanese man stated indifferently through the phone. "Is Lutz with you?" Luciano asked leaning back against his chair. He brought the red wine to his lips, swallowing it before placing the cup down. "Yes he is. Did something happen?" Kuro asked. He gave a small sigh into the phone.

"Yes something did. I need you and Lutz to tail Xavier for me. I have three days to convince her to leave with me. I have a plan and you two need to make sure he doesn't get in the way of it." He said sternly.

"Understood. We'll leave at once." Kuro said before hanging up. Luciano opened a drawer and took his large knife out. He smiled to himself as he began to sharpen it.

Xavier set out to look for Jacquelyn, he wanted to talk to her and try to explain. He knew that Luciano was only trying to use her. He was going to try to stop her from doing anything stupid. It almost made him feel panicked that they had kissed. He knew that she would end up being nothing more than a pawn and he didn't want to find her dead. He couldn't even think about her being found murdered by him. Most of the police would look the other way with the area of town Luciano killed in. No one messed with him.

He found her at the park, sitting alone on the swings and listening to her music. She seemed lost in thought as she messaged someone. Xavier only hoped that she wasn't talking to Luciano. He had a feeling of dread that Luciano was right, he had her right where he wanted her. She was texting Luciano, apologizing for her brother barging into the cafe and ruining their 'date'. She didn't know what to consider it but that's what it always felt like after he kissed her.

"Are you okay?" Xavier asked, sitting on the swing beside her.

"You don't have to constantly try to protect me." Jackie replied bluntly.

"I know you feel like that but you don't know Luciano like I do." He tried to reason.

"You lied about him."

"I didn't lie; you know I wouldn't lie."

"It seems like it, Luciano doesn't seem that bad. He is an artist trying to put his past behind him." Jackie said, scowling at the ground.

Xavier sighed, "Jackie, he's a liar and a manipulator. I want you to stay away from him."

"Why? He's never done anything to hurt me. He's only tried to protect me and he has done a better job than you." She said coldly as she got up and walked home.

Xavier watched her walk away and sighed heavily. He couldn't understand how she could just trust Luciano so wholeheartedly. She didn't trust easily, so what did Luciano tell her? What did he do? Xavier didn't have the answer to that and it angered him. He ran his hand through his dark hair and closed his eyes to try to think. Nothing made sense to him until something clicked. Jackie felt alone and unwanted at school, Luciano was filling that void that she craved to be filled. Luciano was taking advantage of her need to be wanted by someone. If that was really the case, he wasn't sure how he could convince her otherwise.

Luciano looked at his phone as it buzzed. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw the name "Princess" pop up on the screen. He looked at her message and laid his knife down. "You don't to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I told you I would be alright. Did you get home safely? How are you feeling? I was quite worried when you left the cafe. It angered me more that Xavier embarrassed you in front of innocent people with no regards for any consequences." He texted her and sent it. He put his phone down and gave a hum as he drank his wine. _I don't even need three days_. _I can take her tonight_.

"I know… but still, he's my brother and that makes him my responsibility just as I am his. We have our differences but we still are close. I don't think he ever expected me to be interested in someone. It isn't the first time he's done something to embarrass me and unfortunately I know it won't be the last. I just think that's how older brothers are. I'm doing okay I suppose, finally home and feeling drained. He was lecturing me more earlier. I don't like being treated like I'm a child, I'm not." She replied as she got home and went to her room. She really was tired from everything that transpired.

"Alright Bella. Try to get some rest Alright? Tomorrow I'll bring you some tea and that snack you really like after you get out of school." He sent her. He gave a small smile. He was so close to getting her to come to him. He just needed to get rid of Xavier. That fucker was always everywhere. He finished his wine and cracked his knuckles.

Jacquelyn smiled a little as she read the message, getting ready for bed. She wasn't aware of how distant she had been getting from her family, though she was usually a private person, she had been spending less time with her family. Maybe the arguments between her and Xavier had gotten worse, causing her to want to distance herself. She really did believe Luciano, she wanted to believe in the good of people. Jackie didn't realize that she was falling into his trap and should be cautious. It was like playing with a poisonous snake, it was only a matter of time before you ended up bitten. This snake was clever though, more like a python entangling his prey. It was slow and precise.

He made her question what she believed in and what she thought was right. He made her question her family and herself. It was an unnerving thing, causing her to feel more isolated than she realized. The arguments she had, her spending less time with her twin. She played with the half of a heart she had, thinking about it. Madeline was liked at school so Jackie didn't have to worry too much. Jackie was still recovering from getting into a fight, the bruises were starting to fade as well as her black eye. She had covered it well with concealer and her makeup. She eventually turned out her light and went to sleep.


End file.
